clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Kidnappings
The Great Kidnappings is an ongoing event currently taking place on CPPS.me. It is an unfortunate event where many people have been murdered by an unknown kidnapper. While many authorities have attempted to find the abductor no hints have been found to who it may be. The First Kidnapping The fist victim was a female pookie citizen of Mic. The girl was walking back to the pet shop from the town's festive snowball party. A man nearby thought she had a mum and asked her where she was. Aofter finding out she was a orphan who lived in the local pet shop he invited her to stay at his hostel where she would live a normal life. The penguin known as The Hostel Man took her there where she received a free bed. That night he went down to check on her but instead found a note on her bed which read: Tick tock. Time is ticking. Pay up or meet a similar fate. The Hostel owner then called The EPF who rushed to his house. There were no hints to point to where the body may be or how the intruder got in the first place. They then took the man to the HQ where he would be guarded securely from any threats. Later that day a team of COMM agents investigated the hostel finding some snow reactions to footprints leading to the doorway. The footprints inside went to the girl's room then out. There has been no hint to who may have done it ever since. The Second Kidnapping The EPF soon put secret cameras all around the island in order to get a good look on who it may be. The next victim was another pookie seen at the side of MCDoodles park playing with her penguin care worker. Soon the staff called her back and they went back to the man's house. The pookie argued the entire way home claiming she had not spent enough time with her friends. When the care worker went to rest the girl snuck out to house to see her crush. Soon she was in the camera's sight where she met a different man who also ran a hostel on the Outskirts of Rednelp. The Tech Director soon sent some of his agents to the hostel believing the man may be the kidnapper. The owner was interviewed and when asked if he had seen the girl admitted he had and that she had even come to his hostel. Soon the highest Tech agent asked why and the reply was "I felt sorry for her. I knew her care worker and that he wasn't good with pookies. I didn't want her to stay with him so she came here. Though then she left to Mednac Lock". Suspiciouns rose as they checked the CCTV though the hostel owner was proven innocent as his story was true. However the girl has disappeared from the island though still has a chance of being alive. The Thrid Kidnapping One day, in Mcdonalds City, there was a penguin Suspects Lately The EPF have managed to gather up some clues and decided to make a list of suspects. However only one has been reported. Code Code is the father of the second victim's crush who went to the same school. A puffle was caught climbing up a drain of an epf member's house with a letter being carried in it's mouth which read: "Where is he? Take me to him or your pookie is my next". The agent captured the puffle and found out it was owned by a neighbor of her's named Code. Code was soon taken to the EPF Station for interviews. He refused to answer any so they called his son as well as his brothers to come as his most nearby family. George, Code's son managed to bravely admit his dad would go insane everyday and return to beat him up. His brothers also explained as children Code got all the fame and convinced his dad to beat them up as his favorite child. However when agents went to inspect his house his puffle had disappeared off. EPF have decided to find the puffle next to get further in the case. While it is unknown if Code has been the abductor it is sure he will receive a punishment. Notes It has been highly advised that if anything suspicious has been sighted it must be reported to the EPF or CP Army at once. Also to not go off with anybody. Nobody knows who the kidnapper is or if they're are several. Trivia *EPF are currently checking every hostel on CPPS.me for a rival of the original owner's *Nobody know who the kidnapper was...